ROLL
by reraibussu
Summary: "Menangislah sepuasmu sekarang, tapi … berjanjilah kau takkan pernah menangis lagi lain kali! Ok."
**ROLL**

.

.

.

 ** _Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 _Author –Maji D'Tenshi_

.

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

.

.

.

* * *

Aida Riko namanya, tunggal dari keluarga Aida dan anak kesayangan Kagetora, pelatih olahraga profesional paling bersinar abad ini.

Pemilik rambut karamel itu menatap layar televisinya bosan saat benda pipih panjang itu menunjukkan wajah sang ayah sebagai hot news saat itu.

"Hah~…" helaan nafas bosan keluar tanpa dicegah oleh pemiliknya.

"Buwah..buwah…buwah?"

Si gadis yang akrab disapa Riko itu menyeryitkan dahi tidak mengerti saat mendengar suara milik sang sepupu, Kagami Taiga.

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Taiga?"

"Buwah..buwah buwahhh!" ulang balita itu sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan remot tv di tangan kanannya pada sofa yang diduduki.

"Er~ apa kau sedang mengomentari acara tv, Taiga?"

"Bu..buwahhh.." balas balita itu dengan menganggukkan kepala kencang, membuat sampo beraroma apel miliknya menguar kemana-mana.

"Ya, acaranya memang membosan kan," jawab Riko miris.

"Kau tau, Taiga? Aku kadang merasa menjadi anak seorang pelatih pro itu bukan hal bisa dibanggakan dimuka umum. Maksud ku, itu agak… kau tau …teman-teman ku bilang itu tidak bisa dibanggakan."

"Buwah? Buwah…buwah…" jawab Taiga sembari menepuk-nepuk paha Riko.

"Terima kasih, nak. Itu membuat ku agak lebih baik," jawab Riko sembari mengelus surai gradasi sepupu mungilnya tersebut.

"Nyaw~"

"Ya, ampun.. kau seperti kucing, Taiga." Riko agak tertawa saat melihat Taiga merengsek padanya minta lebih dielus.

.

.

Liburan musim panas bukanlah sesuatu yang prestisius untuk dinantikan oleh Riko.

Musim panas itu panas, penuh dengan bau keringat yang membuat pening dan panas menyengat hingga dia selalu memerlukan tabir surya untuk kulitnya yang agak sensi.

Bila diurutkan oleh Riko dalam daftar, mungkin hanya acara makan semangka sajalah acara yang paling dia nanti-nantikan di musim panas. Minus dengan acara basah-basahan, memang Riko sudah cukup umur untuk ikutan apa?

"Riko-tan~ kau belum bersiap sayang?" tanya sang ayah dengan wajah super ceria.

"Hah~ … aku malas Tou-san."

"Loh, kok malas sih? Nanti kan ada Taiga juga di rumah nenek."

"Oh, Tou-san~ Taiga itu cowok! Sekali lagi cowok dan dia itu masih umur berapa coba? 5 tahun aja belum ada. Aku gak mau main ama dia! Yang ada aku malah dijadiin baby sitternya Taiga lagi. Aku mah ogah!" Riko bersendekap sembari memalingkan wajah ngambek.

"Wahai bidadari mungil ku~ jangan begitu sayang, kan Taiga masih kecil."

"Kan ada tante, masa dia diam aja sih."

"Kan tante kamu kerja."

"Ya sewain orang kek, bawa ke penitipan kek. Emang aku babunya gitu? Aku aja gak dibayar, dikira ini zaman penjajahan begitu?"

"Yare-yare…" Aida senior itu hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Jangan begitu sayang, Taiga-kun kan masih kecil." Ujar sang ibunda yang baru masuk kekamar Riko.

"Ih, kok Kaa-san gitu sih." Riko mengerucutkan bibirnya ngambek.

"Sudah, ayo, Kaa-san bantu berkemas."

Dan dengan agak dongkol Riko pun akhirnya mengemasi pakaiannya.

.

.

Bau rumput kering tercium diindra Riko, bersamaan dengan terik mentari dan bunyi jangkrik yang bernyanyi.

Inilah Teiko, sebuah kota kecil dipinggiran Tokyo.

Kota mungil yang menjadi asal ayahnya.

Kota kecil dengan berjuta cerita—kata ayahnya.

"Ah, kalian sudah sampai." Wanita tua tampak mendekat kearah mereka. Wajahnya telah dipenuhi oleh keriput, namun surainya masih legam sewarna jelaga.

"Hahaha.. kebetulan tadi tidak macet Kaa-san," jawab Kagetora pada sang ibu.

Riko memilih nyelonong masuk kedalam rumah setelah mencium pipi neneknya.

Malas saja kalau harus disuruh bawa oleh-oleh dari kota.

Kan itu salah Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya sendiri. Memang ada yang nyuruh bawa oleh-oleh sampai sebagasi lebih? Gak kan.

"Nee~"

Balita mungil tampak merayap pada lantai dan mendekat kearah Riko.

"Oh, yo, Taiga. Bagaimana kabar mu? masih buwa-buwah?" Riko tertawa agak terpingkal kala melihat sang sepupu menatapnya dengan alis mengkerut dan bibir terbuka.

"Kakek, coba liat Taiga. Liurnya menetes kemana-mana tuh," adu Riko pada Jii-sannya yang masih anteng duduk dikursi goyang.

"Sudah biarkan aja. Asal gak nangis, nanti kalau besar juga ganteng itu sepupu mu." dan Riko gagal faham dengan ucapan kakeknya tersebut memilih langsung menuju kamarnya saja, meninggalkan sepupunya yang berteriak 'Buwa buwa'.

.

.

"Riko-chan"

"Iya, Baa-san. Ada apa?"

"Kau belum punya teman wanita kan di Teiko?"

Aida menatap neneknya yang tengah memasak didepannya. Menatap tubuh renta yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Belum, ada apa memang?"

"Kau tau rumah kosong didepan rumah Nenek?"

Aida tak menjawab, lebih memilih mengiris-iris bawang putih untuk mainan pengusir bosan.

"Sekarang rumah itu sudah ada penghuninya."

"Setan ya," sahut Riko cepat.

"Eh? Kok setan? Ya manusia lah Riko-chan."

"Hou~"

"Ayahnya angkatan laut."

"Terus kenapa, Nek? Mau angkat besi juga kan bukan urusan ku," balas Riko sambil mencacah daun bawang—masih untuk mainan.

"Namanya Momoi Satsuki, seumuran sama kamu. Dia anaknya baik loh, cantik juga. Pintar gambar dan ngelukis."

"Oh? Wow~ aku terkesima," balas Riko acuh, masih lebih fokus pada mainannya.

"Dia sangat cantik, tapi sayang-"

"Iya, sayang banget itu bukan cucu Nenek, kan?" balas Riko sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dari dapur.

.

.

"Ih, apaan sih. Benci banget! Masa aku selalu aja di banding-bandingin sama anaknya orang! Gimana kalo mereka yang aku bandingin ama orang lain? Marah kan!" gerutu Riko dengan dongkol sembari menendang beberapa kerikil dijalan.

Kini Riko tengah berjalan menelusuri jalanan didekat rumah neneknya, tak tau akan kemana.

Satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya hanya ingin pergi dari rumah.

Minggat mungkin…

"Riko?"

"Loh, Kyoshi? Kok disini?"

"Aku baru pulang sekolah. Biasa kelas tambahan," jawab Kyoshi tak bersemangat.

"Pftt- kelas tambahhan? Mangkanya belajar yang bener dong!" ujar Riko sombong.

"Iya, iya. Lagian aku tuh bukan kamu. Eh, kamu mau kemana?"

"Gak tau, pokoknya aku malas pulang. Masa ya aku dibanding-bandingin mulu sama anak orang!" keluh Riko pada Kyoshi.

"Harusnya kamu tuh bersyukur Riko. Soalnya kamu cuma dibandingin sama anak orang, bukan anak jin."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.. gak lucu," balas Riko setengah ngambek.

"Eh, kamu kenal gak Momoi Satsuki?" tanya Riko pada bocah bersurai dark brown didepannya.

"Oh, Satsuki-chan ya~ kalo tau sih tau. Dia rumahnya depan rumah Nenek mu kan, tapi kalo kenal sih enggak."

"Loh kok bisa gak kenal?"

"Aduh gimana ya~" Kyoshi menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. "Dia itu…lumpuh gitu. Jadi pakek kursi roda kalau mau kemana-mana, jadi jarang gitu ngumpul bareng anak-anak kompeks."

"Tunggu, maksud kamu lumpuh itu apa?" tanya Riko agak kaget.

"Itu loh~ yang kayak di tivi-tivi yang pakek kursi roda."

"Ja-jadi dia…lumpuh?" ulang Riko dengan nada agak tidak percaya.

"Iya, dia sekolah di sekolah khusus kalau gak salah. Ah, aku pulang dulu ya, nanti aku dicariin Nenek sama Kakek ku. Nanti sore main bareng ditaman ya Riko, aku tunggu sama Hyuuga dan Izuki," ujar Kyoshi riang sembari berlari pergi.

"Jadi… dia itu… lumpuh?" tanya Riko pada angin yang berhembus yang menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya.

.

.

"Tadaima~" suara pintu yang digeser terdengar mengudara, sebelum sahutan ceria terdengar.

"Ocalinacai Liko," sahut Taiga sambil merangkak kearah Riko.

"Nama ku Ri-ko, Ri-ko. Bukan Liko!" terang Riko sambil mengendong Taiga kembali kedalam rumah.

"Dari mana saja Riko? Nenek mu tadi mencari."

"Cari angin, Kek."

"Angin kok dicariin, tuh liat di tv. Banyak rumah rubuh kebanyakan angin."

"Ih, Kakek. Ya, bedalah angin yang ini sama angin yang itu."

"Ya, tapi kan angin."

Riko memutuskan tidak ambil pusing dengan kakeknya yang tak mau dikalahkan.

"Kek, Tante mana?"

"Masih kerja."

"Terus Taiga ditinggalin gitu aja?"

"Biasanya juga begitu," jawab kakeknya pelan.

"Sekali-kali sewain baby sitter kek, nyusahin dunia aja."

"Hus, gak sopan," tegur ibu Riko yang baru masuk ruang santai.

"Yah-ya~" ujar Riko sambil berlalu kekamarnya.

.

.

Tok..tok…

Tidak ada sautan apapun.

Tok…tok…

"Riko?"

Hening.

Tok …tok…

"Ya, masuk."

Cklek

"Kau tidak main? Sudah sore kan, biasanya kau bermain sama teman-teman mu."

"Malas, Nek."

Hening lagi disekitar mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengunjungi Satsuki?"

"Kan gak kenal, Nek." Riko asik mengutak-atik pspnya dengan wajah agak tertekuk sambil tengkurap.

"Ya, nanti Nenek kenalin, ayo." Riko menurut saja saat dia diseret keluar kamarnya. Meninggalkan pspnya yang masih menyala dalam mode dimainkan.

.

.

"Selamat datang—ah Aida-san ya~"

"Maaf menganggu Momoi-san. Aku kemari membawa beberapa makanan ringan," ujar Nenek Riko sambil menyodorkan keranjang pada nyonya Momoi.

"Ini siapanya Aida-san? Cucunya kah?"

"Hahaha..iya ini cucu ku Riko namanya." Riko membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum pada nyonya Momoi.

"Ya, ampun. Dia sangat imut," puji nyonya Momoi.

"Riko juga ingin melihat Satsuki-chan," lanjut nenek Riko.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu ayo masuk."

.

.

"Riko? Kau baik?"

Tepukan pelan terasa dibahu Riko.

"Ma-maaf, tadi aku melamun hehe~"

Pelaku penepukan hanya diam sembari tersenyum.

"Tak apa, kau pasti bosankan dari tadi hanya melihat ku mengambar," jabar pemilik iris pink didepannya.

"Hem~ gak juga sih. Aku Cuma ngantuk aja, semalem begadang, soalnya ada film bagus," kata Riko ngeles.

"Gambar mu sudah selesai belum Satsuki?" tanya Riko antusias pada sahabatnya.

"Belum nih masih ada warna yang kurang."

Mereka berada dirumah Satsuki.

Kebetulan sekarang sudah musim panas ke 4 yang Riko lalui bersama Satsuki.

"Eh, kalau gak salah tanggal 12 besok ada konser band favorit mu kan Riko?" tanya Satsuki sembari mengambar.

"Uh, iya." Jawab Riko sekenanya.

"Ah, gak asik. Ngomong-ngomong aku gak nyangka loh, kalo kamu masih aja suka sama band dalam ngeri. Rock pula," balas Satsuki sembari terkikik.

"Iyalah, emang kamu gak cinta prosuk dalam negeri."

"Ya, gimana ya~ K-pop itu terlalu meracuni," jawab Satsuki sambil tertawa.

"Kalau gak salah bulan 3 tahun depan Big B4NG mau konser di Tokyo kan?"

"Uhun." Riko dapat melihat surai sakura Momoi yang melambai kala dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Gimana kalau kita nonton bareng? Kebetulan BIG B4NG itu gayanya aku suka," usul Riko.

Satsuki menoleh dan menatap Riko sejenak. Alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya tampak bergerak-gerak lucu. "Boleh aja, tapi kan tiketnya mahal yang VIP," ujarnya setelah lama berfikir.

"Hallah~ tenang aja. Tou-san ku kan kenal orang dalam, nanti bisa minta potongan harga! Pokoknya kamu ikut ya!" paksaan dari Riko hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Satsuki.

.

.

.

Riko diam.

Tak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya beridi.

Mimik wajahnya masih sama.

Masih sedatar saat dia pertama menginjakkan kaki ketempat itu.

Tak ada tawa, tak ada sesenyum.

Elusan disampingnya membuat Riko menoleh.

Pink.

Itu yang terlihat.

Riko kacau.

Tak tau harus berkata dan mulai dari mana.

Air mata menete s dari pelupuknya dengan deras saat Riko merasakan adanya tubuh lain yang memeluknya.

Dan ketokan palu dimeja hijau, menjadi perubah kehidupannya selamanya.

.

.

Potret remaja cantik bersurai karamel sepundak terlihat tersenyum meenghadap kamera, disampinya ada wajah cantik sang ibu yang tenggah mengelusnya bersama dengan wajah tampan sang ayah yang tenggah menatap kamera sambil memamerkan wajah penuh kebahagiaan.

Namun, itu dulu.

Dan sekarang, bagi Riko itu hanya mimpi indah yang bahkan tak bernilai apa-apa dimatanya.

Lantunan musik Rock membahana dikamar bercorak abu tersebut, berbagai macam poster bergambar pria-pria berbaju hitam dipajang.

Inilah Riko sekarang.

Remaja yang lebih memilih menghamburkan uang untuk beli CD idolanya dari pada mengejar prestasi yang tak ada gunanya—bagi dia.

Hentakkan demi hentakkan seolah mampu membuat Riko merasa bebas tanpa batas.

Inilah Riko sekarang.

Yang seolah mampu menembus batas apapun.

.

.

"Pi…" panggil Satsuki.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya sang ayah pada anak tunggalnya.

"Riko-chan kok gak pernah main kesini lagi sih?" pertanyaan dari sang anak membuat pria itu diam, hatinya berat untuk mengatakan jika kawan kecil sang anak telah pergi tak tau memana rimbanya setelah putusan perceraian orang tuanya.

"Riko-chan kan sekolah sayang," jawab sang ibu sembari mengelus surai pink putrinya.

"Biasanya kalau misim panas kan Riko-chan liburan, Mi."

"Itu kalau gak remid sayang, siapa tau Riko-chan dapat pelajaran tambahan atau ngurus ekskul kan," jawab sang bunda.

"Memangnya kenapa Satsuki?" kali ini sang ayah yang bertanya.

"Kemarin aku ngelukis gitu, terus aku maunya Riko-chan jadi yang pertama lihat," jawab Satsuki dengan wajah ceria.

.

.

Awan mendung menggulung-gulung menjadi saksi.

Jika Aida Riko harus kehilangan lagi.

" _Dia pergi dengan tenang."_

" _Dia mencari mu Riko! Kamu kemana saja huh!_

Berbagai macam perkataan dari orang-orang solah berseliweran dengan liar diotaknya.

" _Dengan ini kalian resmi saya nyatakan…bercerai."_

Puk

"Ah-" Riko terpekik kaget sebelum memundurkan tubuhnya was-was.

"Giliran mu Riko," ujar neneknya.

Riko tak menjawab, namun gengaman erat pada Red Spider Lily milinya mengerat.

Tak seperti pelayat lain yang membawa White Lily, Riko malah mencolok dengan bunga berwarna merah ditangannya.

Langkahnya mantap, tanpa tangis dan wajah sedih.

Tak ada kegundahan dan keraguan dimatanya.

Riko berjalan dengan pelan, lurus tanpa menatap para pelayat lain yang menatapnya seolah dia bukan berasal dari bumi.

.

.

" _Menangislah sepuasmu sekarang, tapi … berjanjilah kau takkan pernah menangis lagi lain kali! Ok."_

.

.

Riko menatap bungkusan ditangannya dengan wajah ragu. Batinnya seolah tengah berperang, antara membuka atau tidak.

Pada akhirnya Riko menyerah dan memutuskan menuruti rasa penasarannya.

Dirobeknya kertas karton yang membungkus benda tersebut, hingga terlihatlah warna yang menyejukkan mata.

Tanpa Riko sadari dia menanggis.

* * *

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.

* * *

*Dedicate for my childhood best friend 'Bella'


End file.
